The present invention relates generally to user feedback of a computer program, and more particularly to correlating user application feedback to specific lines of corresponding computer application code.
There are many mediums through which developers receive feedback about the quality of their applications. In addition to standard bug reporting tools, users also submit qualitative feedback via means such as forums and application stores. The problem, however, is that it is difficult to correlate feedback with the specific areas of code to which it relates. This is particularly true with qualitative feedback where, unlike quantitative feedback which can be traced back to a particular bug or glitch, the feedback may be written broadly or vaguely. As such, the current approach relies on an individual programmer/developer's ability to digest qualitative feedback and understand the areas of code to which that feedback pertains.